This invention relates to a door operating mechanism for use in a cabinet such as a support case on which a television set is placed and more particularly to a door operating mechanism in which the door is pivotally moved from a vertical closed position to a horizontal open position.
In conventional doors of the hinge type used in a support case for a television set or other cabinets for storing and showing things, the hinge portion is stationary with respect to the case or cabinet body.
In the conventional door operating mechanisms, when the door is opened, the thus opened door becomes obstructive, and it detracts from the appearance. Further, there is a risk that the opened door may be damaged or broken particularly where the door is made of a panel of glass.